


【Sladejay】【钟桶】玩偶情人

by CiCiaYna



Category: Batman: Arkham Knight Genesis (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-21 14:42:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20695241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CiCiaYna/pseuds/CiCiaYna
Summary: 丧钟希望阿卡姆骑士提前燃烧起来，他做到了。





	1. Chapter 1

那双绿眼睛仿佛连眼波流转都是迟钝的。

他说他叫阿卡姆骑士。

丧钟可以负责任地说一句，养他挺费劲。青年眼神灰暗而寂静，只有听到蝙蝠侠的时候才会飘过一点神经质的仇恨光芒。并不是说需要像饲养宠物一样需要在衣食住行上费心，恰恰相反，他简直像个靠本能生存的鬼魂，那两簇绿幽幽的鬼火就飘在他脸上，脸上还带着个疤，斯莱德觉得训练这小东西他一定睡不好觉。

也许到了真跟人刺刀见红那天他才会活过来？

活过来个屁，弱点太致命根本没法跟他爸斗。

丧钟开始试着让他像人一点，男孩慢慢学会了在吃饱东西之后把头放在他膝盖上发出一点机械的，像在强行模仿某些动物的咕噜声。男孩爱看书，但看书的时候眼睛总是瞪得大大的，空落落的，问他看了什么能以最快的速度对答如流总结123评价456，可就是没有半点沉浸其中的气质。斯莱德时常猜想这种时候他是把身体交给那个死去罗宾的灵魂来说话。

一个吃到辣热狗和三色冰淇淋并且有蝙蝠侠玩偶的阿卡姆骑士脾气总归要好那么一点，虽然玩偶被他撕得稀烂扔在床底下堆起来，要扫出去丢垃圾桶他还不让。

斯莱德挺高兴，又没那么高兴。

甚至觉得有点可惜。

他尝试着给男孩更多的安抚，把他抱在怀里打游戏，轻轻触碰他疼痛的痕迹。阿卡姆那群疯子管虐不管修复，男孩身上有不少自然长回去但是微妙长歪了的伤，有的会疼，有的不会，只不过一用力就咔咔地响。杰森的眼圈生理性地发红，攥着他的衣服不放，脸上却没什么表情，很漠然的样子。

但乖巧。

当斯莱德把手伸进布甲里的时候收到了激烈的反抗，老男人只好一边含糊地安抚着一边最大限度把那些抱着不舒服的玩意留在他身上。男孩身体反应起得很快，被他摸得身体滚热，出了一身汗，侧过头埋在他臂弯里接受他的手指，液体喷溅在拆开一小块的战衣里。

杰森眼睛上翻瞳孔扩大四肢痉挛呼吸急促，不是爽的那种。青年的喉咙发出嗬嗬的哀鸣，嘴巴张得像条被扔上岸的鱼，身体也像鱼一样小幅度弹动着。

过呼吸症。


	2. Chapter 2

丧钟其实对修补一个漂亮的破布娃娃毫无兴趣，但有意思的是这个孩子身上已经有了强行自我修复的痕迹，他活得或许不太好，但真真实实还是活着的，甚至算不上行尸走肉。他有目标有激情一直在努力，被折磨枯干的身体迅速重新强壮起来——只不过在别的方面像个游魂罢了。

骑士的额头上已经暴起青筋，咬着牙，生理泪水憋着不敢掉下来，手却稳得像台机器似的，娴熟地拆分一层又一层炸弹、冷却、剪线。忽略半裸的下体和颤抖的腿根简直看不出他是个被跳蛋折磨发情的可怜虫，他就这么晃荡着直挺挺的一根后面流着润滑剂站起身来把那堆拆干净的破烂端出去放好，然后重新跪着开瞄准镜扣动扳机训练下一项。  


这回他连腿都没抖。

开关被打到最大。

杰森闷哼了一声重新跪直身体，手指扣在扳机上轻轻发颤，手背暗紫色血管凸起，然后飞快地连开三枪。从斜对面的角度来看甚至能欣赏到红润湿濡的穴口怎样在空气中大口收缩着试图吞入更粗大的东西，隐约可以看到一点艳丽的肉膜。

斯莱德饶有兴致地坐在一旁的沙包上抽雪茄，不得不承认这样的阿卡姆骑士比起人更像是没什么廉耻的野兽，对身体反应抱持着类似吃饭喝水的态度，有种刺激破坏欲的怪异性感。

他发现自己不想等男孩要开始“复仇”才看到他活过来。

他生命力充沛的时候是什么样子来着？

搜寻自己脑海中对二代罗宾的记忆在脑域开发程度极高的雇佣兵看来是很容易的事。

那会儿丧钟忙着跟刚单飞的夜翼放对，偶尔能碰到新罗宾也就是团战的添头。不自量力的小知更鸟打不过他被他整个抱着腰夹在腋下扔去前辈那儿，只能吹着楼顶呼啸的夜风里无助地在他腰侧踢踢蹬蹬，斯莱德烦了就拍两把让他老实点。小男孩扭来扭去从他手下滑出来，超大声地朝他喷垃圾话。

沉浸在回忆里的斯莱德短促地轻笑了一下，那时候那个孩子气得脖子都红彤彤的，眼睛在灯火下越发的亮。

斯莱德私心里还是觉得他那样好看一些。


	3. Chapter 3

斯莱德跟杰森挤在一张床上，伤痕累累的小鸟儿蜷在他身边伤口疼得发抖，斯莱德闭着眼睛假装对闷进枕头的狺狺哀鸣和指甲抠挖撕扯的裂帛声一无所知。男孩呜咽着不自觉往后退，老男人感觉柔软的身体压在自己手臂上。阿卡姆骑士需要热源多过需要一个人，胡乱扭动着把他挤到床边，两个人紧紧靠在一起，但也许身边是猫猫狗狗热水袋火堆皱着眉头的男孩要更舒服一点。  
  
可惜现在的热源只有丧钟。  
  
骑士慢慢习惯了很多，比如僵硬地任由训练者把脸贴在他病理性的驼背上。连接那块地方的脊骨凸得格外高一点，斯莱德伸手摸一把，掌下的身体便不自觉地轻轻发颤。他像个抱着野猫取暖的流浪汉一样，手指穿过男孩的头发靠上去，然后他听见枪支落地发出砰的一声。  
  
“你现在这样杀不了他。”  
  
“那就教我。”  
  
“我教不了你。”  
  
“那你也没有存在的必要。”  
  
“你也杀不了我。”  
  
杰森看起来迷茫又困惑，蓝眼睛慢吞吞地眨一下，又眨一下，似乎完全是个真人了。丧钟好心情地研究他的表情，拽着他并排坐好让他动动生锈的脑袋瓜。  
  
骑士很少开口说话，但是沙哑破碎的声音无疑是美丽的。丧钟把杰森团在自己怀里含糊地哼歌，这并不舒服，盔甲硌得他感觉像抱着一堆石块。缥缈模糊的小调在工业风的基地里回荡，斯莱德把点燃的雪茄塞进还沉浸在思索中的骑士嘴巴里。在缓缓升腾起的袅袅烟雾间他几乎被自己的幻想迷住——身体健康毫无伤痕的骑士应该去教堂唱诗，在学校做个成绩很好但让人头痛的学生。他会因为骑士跟校霸打架被老师找过去告状，事到临头还放老师鸽子的男孩像个青春期小姑娘一样叼着棒棒糖趴在图书馆的桌子上悄悄跟他发信息调情。他会在老师的咆哮里看着手机中露出微笑。骑士长着张猫脸，但很适合做只金丝雀。  
  
有人不满地用胳膊顶他肚子，怪疼的。  
  
“按你设想的那样做。”

  



	4. Chapter 4

丧钟只要稍稍低头就能看见阿卡姆骑士紧闭眼帘下的剧烈颤动。老男人抱着他的腰慢慢把他压到地板上，男孩虚睁开眸子平静下来，像被那个烙印封住了灵魂。斯莱德一片一片把护甲拆下来堆在一边，他刻意把动作放得很慢，骑士在窸窣的声音里下意识握紧了自己的拳头。

阿卡姆骑士不太在意很多小事，或者说他已经失去了在意生活琐碎的能力，斯莱德猜想他如果是个正常的男孩会因为他自己的沐浴露须后水被人换掉满脸通红地瞪着眼睛跟他吵架。但“小事”显然不包括暴露全部的身体。

“你必须得克服这个，孩子”

捏得青筋暴起的拳头慢慢松开放平。

斯莱德想起跟骑士的第一次见面，谈及复仇这个木偶般的男孩会挥舞着双手瞳孔放大陷入神经质的亢奋中。斯莱德很想问他然后呢，看着短暂燃烧就抽离开的那张麻木脸蛋想了想还是没有问出口。

似乎不那么合适。

现在他只需要埋在胸口舔弄就能让男孩像被卡住一样呵气。杰森的胸口剧烈起伏，努力压制暴力反抗的欲望。他的大腿线条绷紧随时准备踹人，雇佣兵把自己的手印上去扳开它们。斯莱德抚摸他腿根的动作简直像在驯兽，各种武器造就的厚茧来回触碰大腿内侧的疤痕和嫩肉，骑士又刺又痒，瑟缩想往后退，退了一点又强迫自己蹭回来。男人拍打他的腿肉逼迫他把身体张得更开，清脆的肉体拍打声萦绕在他的耳边。

丧钟揉搓着紧绷绷的屁股肉让他放松下来，除了一丝不挂之外这种程度骑士已经很习惯了，慢慢松弛下来接受手指扩张。男孩的屁股含着他的手指，抬头看斯莱德时神态茫然得近乎天真，那样空白，那样无措，用个不太恰当的比喻——他似乎截断了性爱和大脑的联系。斯莱德皱了皱眉头抽出骑士身体里的两根指头。

被进入的时候杰森本能地大声嘶嚎，在他怀里拼命挣扎，两条腿无助地踢蹬着空气。斯莱德象征性地摸摸他的头发就全部进去，在男孩的抗拒中享受这具甜美紧致的身体。骑士哀叫着扑腾着承受腺体上不断的攻击，可随着时间推移叫床声越来越小，他很快又流着水平静成了性爱娃娃。杰森呆呆地打开腿躺在他下面，下意识摇晃扭动着细腰，甬道激烈地奉承着侵犯者，明明舒服得全身泛粉眼神却比任何时候都要空洞。

斯莱德猛地扼住了他的喉咙。

骤然爆发的尖叫被堵在喉咙里，骑士只能翻着眼睛挣扎试图把他甩下去。窒息翻倍的快感让拳头在他胸口捣来捣去的力量越来越小，碾着g点快速直进直出导致条件反射弹起来打算绞死人的两条长腿也松了力气，一摊白花花的精液溅在两个人胸口小腹的疤痕上。现在不能停下来，训练者用上更粗暴的力量强行干开杰森紧缩的身体，男孩在他稍稍放开的虎口下汲取着新鲜空气气若游丝地呻唤，可怜巴巴地弓着脊背，失焦双眼血丝密布仿佛要落下血泪来。他被压在身下贯穿，深陷不应期的躯壳抽噎出濒临死亡的气声，小腹急速收缩着抽搐个不停。他的身体似乎已经开始臣服，灵魂更是不知道飘向了何处，它或许飘过了哥谭污水横流的街道，或许在年久失修的旧房子里萦绕不去，或许盘旋在那个该死的监牢上方诅咒一切，或许看着自己虚假的坟墓哭泣着。

骑士在头晕目眩中感到脖子上再度传来巨大的压力，想强行扯下这只烙铁似的大手却没有力气。他胸腔震动着想要咳嗽，佣兵的手臂沉重地压在他胸口上。

“醒来，孩子。”斯莱德艰难地在骑士肢体的弹动中握住腰将他牢牢控制住，下身在冒出血丝的滑液里重重顶动碾压。他盯着他涣散的眼睛一遍一遍呼唤，时不时发出难以忍耐的低吼。那双绿眼睛又涣散着要翻过去，斯莱德把虎口的力量转移了一部分，杰森绵软无力的手慢慢压上去抠动着试图把它撬开，他的指甲好几天没剪过，抠得斯莱德一阵阵刺痛。男孩的反抗在积攒中越来越激烈，两块丰腴的胸肌和被撑满鼓胀的小腹因为从快感中挣扎使力而不断向上拱起，他在气短的干呕中扣住了丧钟的腕骨，爆发出强大的力量强行把人从身上甩了出去。

他嘴唇直发抖，喘气带着凄惨的兽类呜咽声，身体一塌糊涂地岔开腿跪在冷冰冰的训练场里。训练者看看年轻人眼睛里诡秘亮起的神经质光芒，把已经毫无反抗之力的小东西收进自己怀里。杰森的身体还在因为残留快感而轻微痉挛，柔软的肉体湿淋淋地像条蛇。斯莱德第一次衔住他的嘴唇把舌头探进去，男孩的舌头迟钝地动了动，然后暴力地强行撞回去挤压着斯莱德的口腔，他的牙齿硌得经验丰富的佣兵一阵阵发疼。杰森揪住对方的衣领骑在他身上，强化人坚硬的后脑磕在地板上发出闷响，他们狼藉的下体贴在一处。老男人得意地喘着气坐起来摆弄他，就着姿势又入了进去，男孩已经破开封印，被颠得摇摇晃晃淫荡地大声哭叫着像只发情的猫一样挠了他一背指痕。

疯狂过后的两个人瘫倒在地板上。杰森枕着斯莱德的手臂直勾勾地盯了他一会儿，埋头咯吱咯吱咬强化人硬邦邦的腹肌。

“…你这个…下流的…瞎眼老流氓…”


End file.
